Broly, Servant of Axion
Broly, the servant of Axion His reputation is uncanny, his name strikes fear to all those who have suffered from the course of his untold destruction, but despite his blatant insanity, it seems his life was not destined to end…. Background His life had a stroke of luck that last fight. Being far stronger than before, as were the Z fighters, he was blasted much further off, and the energy dissipated much faster. Drifting in space, stuck in LSSJ, his power grew to be much greater than ever before, but it lay dormant within the ice. The Geti Star saw its flying form, but did not bother, particularly interested in how the “Ultimate Warrior” genes could survive in the torturous environment known as Planet Supreme. As Broly entered into the atmosphere once more, Planet Supreme burnt and broke apart his icy shell, the powerful winds causing deep cuts as his body dived straight to what would be his doom, if not for his AMAZING stroke of luck. Broly landed in the newly formed Well of Eternity, restoring him, empowering him, unlocking his great potential, and most importantly, erased his mind of the atrocity that is Slender Man. Leaving the well, Broly stumbled upon a desolate cave, sensing an ominous presence lurking deep within. “A…. visitor? gahahaHAHaHAHAHA! I’ve lived down here for so many years, you would expect the locals to have noticed me eh? Well, they always say ‘Worry not about those who try to find you, but those lucky enough to do so’, who are you, Warrior of Extra-Terrestrial origin, and why have you come? If you humour me, I may just let you live…” As he talked, he slowly stepped out of the darkness, showing his immense stature in its full-fledged glory. Broly, “What kind of power level do YOU have anyway; you think you have enough power to defeat ME? Muahahahahaha DIE!!!!!”. Broly fires an Omega Blaster right at Axion’s face, ‘Pathetic Weakling’. Broly’s smirk gradually turned into shock when Axion remained unfazed, unscathed, with an amused look on his face. “Wow, you seem like the interesting one, Tell you what, I’ll give you 1 day, if you cannot injure me at all, then you’ll swear your loyalty to me, if you actually manage to deal even ONE scratch, you’re free to go wherever you want, deal?” “Challenge Accepted” and Broly immediately went in for the kill. After lots of screaming, impressive light shows, and Zero scratches on Axion, 24 hours had passed. *pant*, *pant* “You win…. Axion…. Urgh….” Collapsing onto the ground, was the exhausted, bloodlust-quelled monster that was Broly. Due to his Saiyan Pride, he had no choice but to fulfill his promise to Axion and serve him. Appearance He’s Broly, what else do you think he looks like? Personality Easily enraged, currently has a limited understanding of logic, improving upon it through daily interactions with Axion. Now, he is more vain than ever, uncaring about the happenings of the world, and even more so to his own past actions. Natural Ability Having fallen in the Well of Eternity, his power has been increased several levels, becoming far higher than before. Strength: similar to Taros, except that his control over his strength is far less and the damage done is weakly concentrated. After his fall into the Well, and beginning to serve Axion, he has attained far greater control over his strength, and currently exceeds Taros Speed: Fast enough to dodge Goku and Vegeta’s attacks and manhandling them both. Currently, he has mastered Popo’s style of leaving the mind completely blank, allowing him to react to attacks from beings many times more powerful with ease. Durability: Extremely durable, survived a fall from the gravitational pulling force of Planet Supreme, after a life-threatening battle with the Z Fighters. Currently he has mastered his Ki to a whole new level, forming a powerful, crystalline Ki structure which is as sturdy as regular Ki, but does not require additional power input over time. This new Ki forms a structure around Broly’s body, making him far more durable than normal. Powers and Abilities Legendary Saiyan: His Zenkai boosts are very high, and his power increases steadily over time. Movie Character: His power level is automatically in its extremities, and makes the character prone to creating huge explosions. Immortality: He was granted immortality by the Well of Eternity Invulnerability to Ki: Having been reborn on Planet Supreme, his energy is automatically converted to Anti-Ki, and is now “Invulnerable” to Ki attacks via shields of Anti-Ki. Understanding of Energy: Having been in contact with the Well of Eternity for extended periods, Broly has managed to understand the source of Ki, and how to control it far better, even able to temporarily take control of an enemy’s attack, or disable them. Transformations Super Saiyan – 50x Boost Legendary Super Saiyan – 100x boost per second Servant of Axion – Grants him a vast boost in all aspects, and grants him access to a portion of Axion’s power, allowing him to absorb the ambient energy of Planet Supreme itself. This allows him to match, if not overpower his opponents with ease. This also grants him temporal spatial manipulation which is utilized through the chains which come with this form. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Legendary_Dragon_Saiyan Techniques All of Broly’s moves Omega Eraser: Combination of Eraser Cannon and Omega Blaster Ultima Blaster Cannon: Broly’s current, ultimate attack, where he expends his Ki into a single, concentrated beam of death, ironically, it is heart shaped, designed to cause massive damage and killing the opponent. Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Planet Supreme Category:Powerful Category:Saiyan Category:Characters Category:Legendary Category:Broly Category:LSSJ Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Pages